Spring
by Arlia'Devi
Summary: InuYasha hated spring, and the mating season which came with it every three convenient years. This year, however, he'd have someone to take off the edge… Lemon.


**Spring**

By Arlia'Devi.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi and associates. I make no profit from this.

**M: Mature Content.**

A/N: please be warned, there's a lemon ahead. If you don't like it, or don't want to read it, press 'back' now.

* * *

><p><strong>~ SPRING: a one-shot~<strong>

by Arlia'Devi

It's spring fever. That is what the name of it is. And when you've got it, you want - oh, you don't quite know what it is you _do_ want, but it just fairly makes your heart ache, you want it so! ~Mark Twain

**SPRING. **

The devil's season.

It was camouflaged very well, too. The entire land was in bloom: wildflowers which spread across fields and clearings; cherry blossoms in bloom in the first few weeks of March. Tiny animals, of which Kagome always had a soft spot for, were birthed and frolicked with their mothers. The sun was warmer and the gang often donned lighter, revealing clothes on the warmer seasonal transition. Everything about spring seemed beautiful, but that was the devil's plan. Spring was camouflaged well, but InuYasha knew all too well about the malevolence of it all. Spring, on a contrary to all his human friends, was his most loathed season.

He could feel it in the air as he walked outside of Kaede's hut: the scents and smells that told him spring was coming and in only a few days he'd be reduced to a quivering heap.

Fuck spring.

Kagome was playing with Shippou, running in circles with the fox tyke. Shippou was still too young to be able to smell the spring looming; perhaps the next run he'd notice it. The kid was only eleven for god's sakes.

Miroku and Sango didn't care for it, although Sango knew it to be approaching. Spring was an easy time to slay demons, for their thoughts were jumbled with lust, their noses flooded with hormones and scents, and their brains only circulating with one thing.

Had it been good fortune or bad luck that Kagome had returned on the same year as scheduled the mating season? Was the god's tormenting him, or encouraging him? InuYasha didn't know. All he knew was that beforehand he'd appreciated Kagome, watched longingly from a distance of her form moving, of her melodious voice, and her sweet scent. Now, when the mating season kicked into full force in a matter of days, he'd go mad for her. And there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

"I'm going up to the mountains for a few months," announced InuYasha over dinner in Kaede's hut.

"Why would ye do such a thing, InuYasha?" muttered Kaede. "That seems a bit extreme."

"It's none of your business," spat InuYasha.

But Kaede wasn't going to let him off that easily. "Is it because of the season fast approaching?"

"Oh!" cried Sango with a wicked grin. "I forgot all about that; of course you want to escape to the mountains, InuYasha. You'll become intolerable."

"I'll become almost as lecherous as Miroku, how insufferable."

"Huh?" Kagome muttered as she finished her bowl of rice. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The mating season is approaching," informed Miroku courteously. "And InuYasha wants to leave for it."

"What?" she mumbled. "Why would he want to do that?

"It's none of your business, Kagome," grunted InuYasha and poured himself a cup of sake Kaede owned but no one really used. He downed the mouthful and poured another.

Miroku shrugged. "Probably to hide out the months… or to find a mate, either one."

"Miroku!" snarled InuYasha. "Will you just shut it!"

"A demon's personal business is _very_ personal indeed," agreed Sango.

"What about Kirara?" Kagome asked. "Will she want to leave as well?"

"Kirara's already had a litter of kittens fifty years ago," said Sango and scratched the head of said cat demon of who was lying beside her master. "Conveniently, she doesn't go on heat even if it's the longest, toughest mating season. Her body finds a mate of her type every one hundred years or so."

"Convenient," muttered InuYasha. "I can already smell the hormones in the air… it makes me sick."

Kaede hummed. "Ye shouldn't travel to the mountains, InuYasha."

"And why the hell not?" he snarled.

"Ye are not the only one infatuated by the mating season, and Kagome is not only a potential of your eye."

InuYasha flushed red. Fuck. Kagome knew he was fond of her, and he knew she was fond of him, too. But that didn't mean they hadn't gotten past a few casual kisses now and then when she came back. They weren't _together_. Not that he didn't want to get with Kagome; no, nothing would have pleased him more than her, in a room, her clothes on the floor…

Fucking spring! It was getting to him already.

"Whadd'ya goin' on about, Kaede?" snarled the half-demon.

"Well, the mating season effects most demons, and Kagome is the apple of the eye for not only you, but a few other males."

"Koga...," groaned Kagome. "Oh no! I don't want to have to spend all spring in the future."

"He'll tear this entire village apart looking for her in such a craze!" Shippou cried. "Oh no!"

"Koga won't come," muttered InuYasha. "He's got dozens of women in his pack; he won't stray just to find something that's not his."

This seemed to calm Kagome's nerves for the moment. Being captured by a crazy, love-bitten Koga didn't sound all that appealing to her. And neither did the fight between two lust-driven demons that would most certainly erupt if the first was to happen. Dinner at Kaede's ended, and Miroku and Sango walked back to their home. Now a married couple, and had been for a month and a half, Sango and Miroku were beginning to think about conceiving a child.

"Or twins!" Miroku joked and Sango glowered. "Or more!"

"Don't even wish that suffering on me," she scowled and clobbered him over the head.

Shippou had fallen asleep by the fire, and Kagome had moved him to the small bed he had beside hers in Kaede's spare room. She stayed up, then, doing some homework by the light of the fire. She didn't know where her life would lie: in the future or in the past, but if it did lie in the future, then at least she'd get a well paying job with her business studies.

But she wasn't paying much attention to her studies. InuYasha was on her mind. As usual, she scowled. When wasn't that boy on her mind? The impending mating season left Kagome with numerous unanswered questions, and a horrible churning in her gut. Call it a premonition, but InuYasha heading up to the mountains didn't seem like a great idea. It was obvious that some how, through some sort of medium, she had to convince InuYasha to stay. Kagome frowned, she hadn't waited four years for some heated harlot to come in and steal him from her.

No, she'd make sure he'd stay. He would be hers.

"Kagome?" InuYasha poked his head through the bamboo door.

"Hey InuYasha."

"Is it alright if I sleep in 'ere tonight?" he frowned and sniffed the air. "I can't sleep out there; the stench will keep me awake all night."

"Sure," Kagome replied and turned a page in her workbook. "It's that bad?"

"Atrocious," he nodded and sat opposite her, his face illuminated by the flicks of the fire. "What'cha doin' there?"

"Study," she replied.

"Hm, listen, sorry about the conversation at dinner tonight."

"It's your instinct," she muttered. "You can't help it."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But it doesn't mean I have to _fucking_ like it. I hate that the years that roll by, knowing a mating season will come around again."

"How often?" asked Kagome and closed her books. It was obvious that she wouldn't get much work done with InuYasha around.

"Once every three years," he replied. "_Conveniently_. The only release I get from the feelings is once a month when I turn fully human. Well, that and…"

"Sex," supplied Kagome. "That, and sex."

InuYasha shrugged; evidently it seemed he wasn't that open talking about such matters with Kagome, or anyone of the sorts. Demon business was private business; he'd known it from birth. There were things that you had to keep to yourself.

"So," spoke Kagome. "You're going up to the mountains?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "With any luck. I should leave soon."

"When will you be back?"

"First week of June."

"That long?"

"I need to wait out the matin' season," shrugged InuYasha. "Why?"

Kagome smiled softly. "… I'll miss you."

"Huh?"

"Well," she shrugged and ran her finger across the bamboo flooring of Kaede's hut. "You're going to be gone for so long. I realise you probably have to go, but … I'm going to miss you."

He frowned. "I'm going to miss you too, Kagome." He would never forgive himself if he found a casual mate in the mountains. Fucking spring, he growled, he'd have to evoke the best of his self-restraint not to give in and search out the next willing female. Those fifty years he'd spent dormant on the sacred tree had been bliss as to not have worried about the bloody mating season every three years. "I hate spring; it takes all my strength just to muster the slightest self-control."

Kagome nodded. "It must be hard for you." And then she dared to get a bit closer. "That thing about what Miroku said… about you finding a mate-"

"You shouldn't listen to what _Miroku_ says," huffed InuYasha.

"I know, but I can't help it… Will you?"

InuYasha sighed and his eyes fell. He didn't talk for a long while; only stared out into the night through the bamboo door and fidgeting with the hem of his robe.

"InuYasha?" her voice was almost mournful. It was as if he was leaving her for another woman; his heart wrenched.

"Kagome," he whispered before he went to move his body beside hers. "I don't know what will happen when I go up there…," a finger caught her chin, "But I'm going to do all in my power to come back to you." Then, softly, his lips brushed against hers.

In response, Kagome hands grasped the soft fabric of his robe, pulling him in and urging for his lips to work harder against hers. Her wishes were met with great enthusiasm; InuYasha encircled the woman with his hands, pressing to the small of her back and shoulders, crushing his lips to taste the woman he'd been so infatuated with for the past four years.

Tongues rubbed softly at first. Kagome was meek to begin with, her lips didn't seem to know what to do, but InuYasha was patient, asking softly for entrance by rubbing the tip of his tongue against her lip. When she parted her mouth, he moved positions; pulled her onto his lap so that she sat snugly into his legs. Tongues explored mouths. InuYasha, feeling the slight effects of the spring, already, was more in tuned to the small reactions made in the woman's body: the sound of her softly whimper as his tongue ran across her bottom lip, the slight movements of her body and how she was pressed against him, even the smallest changes in her smell, often not picked up on by even his acute senses, were noticeable.

Kagome buried her hands into his hair, encouraging the dog-demon more. His velvet tongue ran across Kagome's jaw line. When he began to nibble at her ear, Kagome arched her back, pressing more of her against him. In response, she received a deep growl of satisfaction.

"We need to get out of Kaede's hut," snarled the half-demon into her ear.

"No," muttered Kagome. "We should stop."

"Stop?" he growled and pulled away. "You want to stop. Why?"

"You don't know what you're doing, InuYasha, spring is beginning to drive you mad."

"Listen Kagome," he replied irritably. "It's not that bad yet; hell it's still February and it won't kick in for about three or four days into March. I know what I'm doin', and," he added this part lowly, so that the others, if listening in, couldn't hear. "I know I want you."

Kagome didn't reply. All she knew was that she didn't want to be his if he was just gonna flounce around with the first woman he met.

InuYasha felt the frenzy his body had worked itself up into: he was practically glowing with anticipating heat. He snarled in annoyance; if they weren't gonna finish things between them then he might as well go down to the river and bathe. The cool water, if anything, would abate the hot-flushes that encapsulated his body from being so close to Kagome.

"I'm goin' for a bath," he muttered. "If we're done here?"

"You'll come back, won't you?" asked Kagome and InuYasha's heart wrenched. She truly did think he was going to leave her.

"Yeah, I'll be back for you Kagome," he replied and then leaped out through the bamboo door to Kaede's hut.

It was at that point, Kagome went to rouse Miroku. She had a plan, by God, she wouldn't let the most fierce demon stop her from preventing InuYasha heading up to the mountains.

* * *

><p>It seemed that the first pre-emptive strategy Kagome executed over InuYasha was to lock him in a basic straw hut, covered in seals. Miroku was more than happy to trap the half-demon against his will, and Kaede wondered aloud why she hadn't thought of such an idea earlier.<p>

"It's because you not a sadistic wench like Kagome!" InuYasha called from inside the hut where he was wrapped in a thick blanket. "Give me back Tetsuiga!"

"Not a chance," muttered Kagome, who held the rusty fang-born sword in her hands. Sango and Miroku didn't know how Kagome had gotten in possession of Tetsuiga without InuYasha knowing, and they were pretty sure they didn't _want_ to know. "I'm not taking any chances for you to break out of there, InuYasha."

"Fuck you Kagome."

She grinned. "I'm sure in a few days, you would like to very much."

Miroku broke into a hearty laugh and Sango giggled. "Yeah, ha-ha," drawled InuYasha. "But if I transform into a full fledged demon and break out of here, screw terrorisin' the village, you pricks are the ones I'm coming after!"

"Ah," Sango sighed. "And so begins the fouler than usual language of InuYasha during the mating season. He'll be like this all spring. The village will be driven mad."

"You won't break out," called Miroku. "Those seals are the strongest around."

"I'll come back and visit before I leave this s'afternoon," called Kagome. "Bye!"

"I hate you all!"

Kagome and the gang began to walk back to Kaede's hut, leaving InuYasha to yell obscenities and attempt to ram down the sealed door.

The rest of the day passed sombrely. It seemed that everyone felt rather guilty for locking InuYasha away for such a long period of time. They rationalised that it needed to be done; if he were to make the voyage up to the mountains he may never come back. And poor Kagome! To think if he had taken a mate up; or even a casual lover, it would have broken her heart.

When Kagome visited InuYasha at sundown, she slid open the demon sealed door and gazed around the seemingly empty room.

"Oh," she smiled softly as the door clicked closed. He was in the corner closest to the door, his head hitting against the wall and his arms folded across his chest. "There you are, InuYasha."

"Go away, Kagome. I don't want to talk to you."

Kagome smiled and moved next to her half-demon. Her hands softly rubbed at his shoulders. "You know it's for your own good." It was growing towards the end of March the first, but it seemed that the mating season hadn't taken hold on InuYasha has he possibly overreacted that it would. "I promise to come and visit."

"Don't bother. I'd rather go through the entire three months without getting some than seein' your face."

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried. The half-demon turned his face away in defiance. But when Kagome rubbed her body a little closer to InuYasha's side and pressed her lips softly against his jaw line, it seemed that his anger caved. He moved to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I have to get back to my world; I have work tomorrow until Thursday. I'll be back on Friday."

"I would have truly gone mad then," he muttered.

"Miroku, Sango and Kaede will take good care of you," reassured Kagome. He sighed in response. It must have been hard; knowing that in no less than two days he'd practically go insane with want.

"I'm going to test my self control this year," he replied. "But when I turn human, can you convince the others to let me out?"

"Only if you swear to go back into the hut before sunrise," replied Kagome. InuYasha nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to them."

InuYasha seemed to note the lateness more than Kagome. "You should get going," he nodded absentmindedly. "You still need to walk through the forest before it gets dark."

Kagome said her goodbyes to InuYasha, who embraced her for a little longer and a little more tightly than usual, before jumping into the Bone Eater's Well that would take her directly back to her family's shrine.

* * *

><p>It had been a hectic week at the office. Kagome had been called in to work the Friday, even though she'd promised InuYasha, who by now was probably raging with hormones, that she'd be back Friday morning to see him. Fat lot of chance that was to happen, Kagome thought and looked at her watch. 2 o'clock it read, and the office still wasn't in any sort of order.<p>

InuYasha would make her pay for being late.

That was, of course, if he was still trapped in the hut and hadn't broken free and escaped to the mountains.

"Ms. Higurashi," a meek young intern walked up to her office desk. "Mr. Walter realises that today was your day off…"

"I don't mind coming in to help, Ikana," she replied with a rather large lie. "It's the least I can do."

"Mr. Walter thanks you for all your hard work today."

Had she worked that hard? And then, the sweetest words dripped from the intern's mouth.

"You may leave for home if you wish. Mr. Walter wants for you to enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

Kagome couldn't have left the office fast enough. She grabbed lunch from WacDnlds outlet at the train station and ate it while training it to her home out in the suburbs. Kagome didn't even bother to get changed before heading into the feudal era; she barely said goodbye to her mother and brother before grabbing her pre-packed backpack and jumping into the well, business clothes and all. She wore a geometric black and tan coloured dress, fitted and with ruffles and a small belt at the waist. The dress stopped at knee length and Kagome sported a killer pair of black pumps: nice to look at, but totally unsuitable for the dirt tracks of the feudal era.

"Kagome," Miroku said rather suggestively as she came to greet the group. "Well… _hello_."

"It's _demon_ mating season," growled Sango. "That's not an excuse for you to go womanising around."

"It's mating season all the time for Miroku," sighed Shippou. It was evident that Miroku would never be able to change is ways; his wandering eyes could not be tamed.

"Why such a strange outfit, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I got called into work today. This is what I wear to work sometimes," Kagome said and did a little twirl. "You have to look smart."

"How do you walk in shoes like that without falling over!" cried Shippou and took a closer look at the large heels.

She disregarded the fox tyke's questions and focused on the more important matter at hand. "How's InuYasha?"

Miroku shrugged. "Still in there," he replied to Kagome's relief. "Villagers say he's been insulting them as they walk past, so they usually leave him alone.

"I go up there to give him some company sometimes," said Shippou and tugged on the end of Kagome's dress. "But he always tells me to get lost… well, a little meaner than that."

"I take food up to him regularly," replied Sango. "He tries to escape through the small slit of the door; I've been scratched numerous times when his claws come through to grab at me. You better be careful going up there, Kagome, I'm not sure he's something to be visiting in this state."

"He'll be fine," replied Kagome. "And if he looks like he's going to escape or hurt me, I'll just 'sit' his ass until he passes out."

Then, Kagome stormed up to the hillside where InuYasha was being kept, ignoring the glances her attire was getting from the villagers. You'd think after knowing the time travelling girl for so long, such villagers would be accustomed to the 'zany' outfits that she wore. Apparently not.

"InuYasha?" she called sweetly and wrapt her fingers on the hut's thatched door.

"I smelt ya comin', Kagome," he snarled from inside. "What took ya so long? I thought you'd be 'ere earlier."

"Sango says you've been scratching at her," spoke Kagome sternly. "If I come in, you promise not to hurt me or try to escape."

He didn't reply for a moment.

"InuYasha? I'll leave if you don't want to talk to me."

"No," he objected abruptly. "I want you to stay. Come in; I promise I won't move."

Kagome didn't know how valid a promise was from a demon on heat, but carefully she slid open the door to the hut and stepped through.

"What are you dressed up as?" blanched InuYasha as Kagome stepped into the hut.

"I got called in for work. I was in such a rush to get here I didn't bother to change." She set eyes on InuYasha at that moment. He was sitting calmly in a corner; his breathing was steady, but he was sitting top-less; his haori abandoned on the other side of the hut. "How have you been?"

"Fine," he lied. "Being driven a little insane."

"Miroku says you've been rude to the villagers."

"They shouldn't come up here 'n' taunt me!" he objected fiercely. "There's two sides to every story, ya know, Kagome."

They sat there talking for a little while, but it was evident InuYasha was craving physical touch of some sort. So, gathering up the courage to cross the small yet distinctly 'no-man's land' that was a barrier in the hut, Kagome straightened out her dress and left her heels by the door.

The next thing InuYasha knew, Kagome was leaning on his side, running her fingers up and down the bare skin of his left arm.

"Kagome, I –."

"You don't need to say anything, InuYasha," replied the raven-haired woman.

"No, Kagome," he rebuked and his head fell to rest on top of hers. "I can't keep this up much longer; I'm draining all my power just to have the slightest grasp on sanity. I hate spring, it's driving me insane. I'm… I'm _exhausted_."

And that was how it was for the first weekend InuYasha was trapped in the hut of his hatred: he would spend all day fighting the urge to try to escape the place of nightmares, or he would, knowing that it would have little effect without Tetsuiga, drain all his power and then sleep, utterly exhausted in Kagome's lap when she came to visit at night. Kagome couldn't help but be pleased with herself as she stroked his ears softly as he slept peacefully in her lap; she was taking fine care of him.

The villagers always gave her judgemental looks when she left InuYasha's hut in the middle of the night, but Kagome learnt to ignore them. They had no idea what went on between them, and that they were much further from the truth. It didn't stop the village women from gossiping, however, _they__'__d_ heard that sex with a demon was incomparable to anything experienced with a mere human lover. Kagome rolled her eyes; she was starting to get a name amongst the village.

Her friends, particularly Miroku and Sango knew exactly what was going on. Kagome had ample methods at her disposition if InuYasha should get rough: the classic 'sit boy' would work fine. If that wasn't enough, she could always go for a quick swift to the crotch, argued Sango and Miroku winced. Kaede offered Kagome herbs which would paralyse InuYasha should he take things into his own hands. Kagome was sure he wasn't, but took the herbs just in case.

"Paralysing herbs," InuYasha muttered sadly when he smelt them. "You really don't trust me, Kagome?"

"How can I?" she replied. "One of these nights I come you're going to be too damn exhausted to stave off your instincts any longer. And I don't want to be forced into anything."

"Oh," he muttered and sighed. "You're right."

InuYasha was able to keep up his strength for the first month, it seemed. The three nights she spent with him: Thursday, Friday and Saturday of of each week in March, he ended up falling asleep in her lap. He asked her if any other demons had sought her out, to which she replied 'no' and he replied 'good'.

When it came to April, however, it seemed that mere holdings and physical touch wasn't able to satisfy InuYasha; he first began to kiss the soft flesh of her knee as he laid in her lap, then he moved to nuzzle the inside of her thigh with his nose through the fabric and took time to smell her, inhaling deeply.

"InuYasha," Kagome murmured irritably and shifted his head on her lap into not such a compromising position. This InuYasha wasn't the InuYasha she knew; he was a shadow of a former demon. He acted like a love-sick puppy, craving attention all the time, touching her and kissing her. There was no snappy remarks, little sarcasm that she had grown to love about her best friend.

"Sorry," he replied and settled in to sleep. "Hey Kagome?"

"Mm?" she replied in annoyance.

"You smell nice."

"Thanks," she blanched. "Now go to sleep."

It seemed that with InuYasha's integrity, the mating season had robbed him off all ideas of confidentiality: all topics, it was evident, were open to chat. "Do you want to have kids?"

"When I'm older," she replied curtly.

"How much older?"

"Twenty-seven," she replied.

"That's…," he did the maths quickly. "Two mating seasons from now. How many do you want to have?"

"Three, I suppose," she sighed. The annoying conversations she had with such a sombre version of her usually boisterous friend were beginning to tire her out; she longed to fight with him, just the smallest quarrel. Even if he only just swore. Once. To say 'Fuck' or 'shit' or 'bitch', would have sufficed. No, all he seemed to want to do was sleep and be held. Sango was right, he was becoming intolerable, but in an entirely different way. "It depends: some people can't have children, so I'll be happy with all I get."

"Hmm," he shifted in her lap. "I'm glad I stayed."

"You told me last weekend that you hate me for locking you up, InuYasha," Kagome rebuked. "You need to get the story straight here."

InuYasha suddenly flipped over in Kagome's lap, so that he was easily able to hitch himself up on a single arm and attentively catch Kagome's lips with his.

"I mean it," he muttered huskily and kissed her again. "And will always mean it, Kagome." He kissed her once more, his other hand moving to cup her cheek.

InuYasha's lips moved softly against hers, strong and skilled; worked her lips to part before running a tongue along the part, begging for her to grant him access.

"I _fuckin__'_ hate the spring," muttered InuYasha in a voice she was familiar with. He seemed to be back. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I'm such a weaklin' in this state."

Yes! That's what she wanted to hear. The InuYasha she knew, and admittedly, loved, had returned, casting the whimpering exhausted male to the side. At least for the time being.

"You're not weak," she murmured into his lips and eagerly gave him access to her tongue. InuYasha moved to a crouching position, two feet either side of Kagome's legs and two hands propped up against the side of the hut. Her mouth worked against his, a clashing of tongues meeting with his dominance. "You've got self-control, InuYasha. You're exhausted when I come to see you, and you've been so good…"

"It drives me crazy," he snarled and began to press soft yet wanton kisses against her lips, cheeks and nose. "I can't stop thinking about sex… about…" he growled and was silent before he regained himself and muttered lowly, "About sex. And you."

"Sex and me?" Kagome asked and smirked. "Or sex _with_ me, InuYasha?"

He smirked against her lips and a deep growl erupted from his chest. "I'll admit it," he chuckled as a hand moved to caress the soft skin of her thigh. "It was the last one."

His mouth moved down to trail soft yet needy kisses along Kagome's neck, stopping when he got to the modest neckline of her jumper. The khaki shorts she was wearing, however, gave InuYasha ample access to her long legs and one hand rubbed up and down the smooth flesh of her thigh.

"Fine Kagome," murmured InuYasha as he went to capture her earlobe in her hot mouth. "You're the only one I've been thinkin' about." He dragged it out with his teeth before running fiery kisses down her jawline. "Will that convince ya to stay the night with me?"

When InuYasha began to run open mouthed kisses down the other side of Kagome's neck, she did all she could do to try and stifle a moan. But it came out, and as soon as it did, InuYasha turned his attention back to her lips, forcing his tongue into the slightest parting and kissing her passionately.

"Tell me one thing," muttered InuYasha as his fingers began to feel the sides of her light, knitted rose jumper. "Where's Tetsuiga?"

"In my world," replied Kagome. "In my room, where no one will touch it."

"You had the nerve to take it from me," he growled. "And when I was bathing too!"

"You've peeked on me when I've bathed," retorted Kagome as InuYasha, who seemingly ignored her jumper went to kiss lower, nipping into her upper breast through the shirt.

"And next time you go to," he chuckled. "I'm gonna bury your clothes."

InuYasha's hand moved to her lower back and slowly, he eased Kagome down onto the floor of the hut. He kissed her softly, before pulling back to run a single claw down her cheek. Kagome lay beneath him, flushed, with her raven hair fanned out behind her head and stared up at him with chocolate eyes. How could someone not want Kagome? It was beyond belief to him; he'd wanted her for such a long time. The hormones in spring's air distorted his love for her with pure lust, but deep down, he knew it was there. Spring sometimes made the words sit on the edge of his tongue: those three words she should have already known but he did long to tell her. If he told her now, she would just think it was the mating season affecting him; he'd never believe her, no matter how many times he said it was true.

"InuYasha," Kagome said and turned his face toward her. He snapped out of his daydream and looked back to the woman beneath him. "Kiss me. Please."

He complied and ran his lips across hers, revelling in the way she tasted and the softness of her kiss. His tongue dipped down into her mouth frequently to taste her as his lips explored her face; nose, chin, jaw, eyes, forehead before reverting to her lips. He felt Kagome smile through kisses as his arms moved to encircle her.

"Kagome," he murmured as he nuzzled the skin between her neck and chin. "I… I care a lot about you."

"I know," she merely sighed in reply and brought his lips back to hers with her hands cupping his cheeks. "InuYasha?"

"Hm?" he lifted himself up to look down at her. Kagome smiled softly.

"Take off my shirt."

For a moment he didn't understand. All he felt was electric excitement running through his body, sending tingling sensations into his stomach, legs and arms. "What?" he blanched.

"My shirt," she fingered the hem. "Take it off."

His topaz eyes moved from her eyes, to the shirt in question, before back up to her eyes again. "You sure?"

Impatiently, Kagome grasped the shirt and began to pull it over her head. "I didn't think you'd need such inducements, InuYasha," she huffed. Suddenly, InuYasha grasped the hem and pulled it off in rapid speed. The shirt was flung across the room, hitting the opposite wall and slumping to the floor.

"Believe me," he hissed into her ear, his warm breath making her shudder. A claw ran across the soft skin of Kagome's gut. "I don't."

That was when he began to trail hot kisses down the line of her chest, between her breasts and down to swirl his tongue around her navel. When he got a good whiff of her scent, the response to his ministrations, InuYasha growled deeply in appreciation. The feelings he'd worked so hard to quash were being evoked, and if he would be damned, he could have sworn that Kagome was edging him on.

"Tell me one more thing, Kagome," he pushed her head to the side to suckle the skin of her neck. "If you planned on letting me do this to you, and I _know_ you planned this, why keep me locked up?"

She grinned and dug her fingernails into his bare back, running them down his spine, receiving a feral snarl of pleasure from her half-demon. "As if I'd let some other wench come in take what's rightfully mine."

Kagome knew she'd said the right thing when he pressed her against his body, and she encouraged the closeness, hitching her leg around his hip. A roll of her hips and he hissed, nipping down on her neck in reprimand.

"Rightfully _yours_?" echoed InuYasha. "You're bein' so possessive, Kagome."

"Don't you like it?" she asked saucily and began to kiss down his throat, nipping and suckling as she went. When her mouth arrived at the beginning of his shoulder, however, Kagome darted her hot tongue across his collarbone, earning a sudden hiss slipping through his lips and his hands delving to squeeze her arse.

"I fuckin' love it," he snarled and suddenly she was pinned to the floor. "You drive me fuckin' crazy, Kagome."

The dog-demon proceeded to pin Kagome's hands above her head, removing them from where they were raking down his shoulders and back. Kagome squirmed under his grip, knowing it would be his furtive desire for her to attempt to fight him off, and so pressed her body up against his in an effort to break free. Her hips rolled and bucked against InuYasha's and a deep rumble escaped his lips as he pinned down both wrists with one hand.

InuYasha's remaining hand went to fondle with her breast, rubbing over nipples that were already erect. Soon he enveloped them in his hot mouth, hearing his woman moan and feel her arch her back in anticipation of his next touch. Keeping her hands securely pinned down, he massaged her other breast softly, being careful of the claws that could nick such delicate skin.

Kagome's wrists pressed against his tight grip. "Let me go," she begged before her voice was silenced with a moan of pleasure. "Please," she panted.

But InuYasha refused to buckle just yet. The most intoxicating scent was drifting up from her shorts, and quickly he realised that his tongue could unlatch the clip that fastened her shorts. A gasp escaped her lips as the shorts were torn off her legs and met the same fate as her shirt: tossed across the other side of the room.

"… Lace?" questioned InuYasha appreciatively, an amused smile dancing his features as he looked up towards his woman.

"Hm," she smiled in response as he lifted his hand from the floor, allowing hers free. InuYasha busied himself with untying the sash of his pants, when Kagome said. "I thought you'd appreciate the sentiment."

InuYasha grinned then, as his pants fell and he positioned himself over Kagome. "I appreciate," he whispered saucily and kissed the skin of her neck. "Every inch of you, Kagome. Every inch of skin, every kiss," he pressed his lips lower. "Every word. Every thing you have ever done for me, and will do for me in the future."

"I think that sums it all up," gulped Kagome as his mouth began to trail lower again. A clawed finger traced a shudder-evoking path from Kagome's knee to where the black lace panties sat at her hip. His hands delved inside to touch the smooth, delicate skin of her inner thigh; a place where no other male had been.

He knew couldn't hold it much longer; he wanted to continue exploring his woman's body, but knew he'd have to quench the desire his body pounded him with. Kagome seemed to be eager too, her legs hooked around his hip so that he could feel her heat pressed against him. InuYasha buried his head into the crook of Kagome's neck and groaned.

She edged him on, running her hands down the spine of his back and bucking her hips to meet his. Whispering sweet-nothings into his ear, and moving to run her fingers through his hair soothingly, she asked him to continue, that she wanted it too, as much as he did.

He moaned her name softly against the skin of her neck, feeling her so close yet not being able to continue on any longer. He couldn't bear for her to think that he was just heated in the middle of spring, but nor could he refuse such a female's offer. His instincts edged him on and when Kagome rolled her hips against his and whispered his name into his ear begging, he couldn't help it. She would be his mate and he would ram her so hard she'd scream his name for the entire village to hear. Fuck them.

And fuck spring too.

Fuck it hard.

Kagome was writhing and sweating under his thrusts, her hips rolling and eagerly meeting his in crashes that provoked the most divine waves of pleasure. Cries of pent-up need escaped his lips as he nuzzled into Kagome's neck, grabbing her arse to ram his hips into her harder. She begged him to, her fingernails clutching InuYasha's shoulders as he became frantic, panting and crying out in ecstasy. Kagome had to be close; she was beginning to quiver in his arms.

"Say my name," he gritted.

She did, in hurried pants.

He nipped her neck. "Louder," he demanded as his body tipped ever closer to the converted edge.

"Oh!" she cried out and her head rolled back. "InuYasha!"

She found herself screaming it out as he drove into her, almost subconsciously crying out her lover's name every time he hit that satisfying spot.

Her moaning stopped then, as her body was wracked with godly waves of pleasure and her vision became blurred. Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip as InuYasha found his own release, digging his nails into the floor below and panting heavily as orgasm over took his body. It was simply the best thing he'd ever experienced; no wonder his body went on such heat for it.

The human woman in his arms was still dazed, slowly coming down from her new-found high. He took the opportunity to lift up his heavy head and bite down into the flesh of her neck, earning a soft whimper of pain from his now mate.

"You got your wish," muttered InuYasha and slumped to the side. His fingers reached for his haori, which had been tossed into the closest corner of the hut even before Kagome had arrived.

"Hm?" hummed Kagome drowsily.

He smiled softly at his mate's exhaustion. Here he was, having quenched such a carnal desire and as alert than ever, and she was barely holding onto the waking world. "No other wench will ever have me. I am yours, entirely."

Kagome's eyes remained closed and smiled. InuYasha predicted that perhaps she'd sigh contently and then snuggle into his chest. Well, she did, as he pulled the haori over their naked bodies, but instead of sighing, replied, "Too fucking right."

He smirked. His foul language was influencing her. He fuckin' loved it.

She stayed with him all night, on Friday April the twelveth, she'd heard somewhere that staying the night with a demon was one of the fundamental signs of mate-ship; that, and bathing together. And InuYasha wanted her to be his mate, forever, and she challenged the gods to stop him from being her's too. Fate thrown a lot in their way: Naraku, the revival of Kikyo, the three years apart they'd spend longing and then the most tormenting season of the demon calendar, Spring, but spring would be over soon and she could focus on life with her new hanyou mate.

Meanwhile, Kagome smiled as InuYasha nuzzled her neck softly, she was sure he'd entertain her through such a lusty season.

* * *

><p>I wrote around 6,000 words for this one shot, decided I didn't like it, so I deleted three-quarters of it and started all over again; took me about a week and a bit to finish. It was an idea I had been toying with and an attempt not to write too much of my other story "Mind Games" and upload completed chapters it in a spree, leaving me drained of writing outlets and ideas.<p>

If you liked, please give me a short message of feedback: press '**review**'!

~Arlia'Devi. xo


End file.
